Freaky Fairground
by LouiseWinchester
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing, a short story reworked around the Wendigo episode. I own nothing associated with the show Supernatural and its characters. I do own Antonia though :oD


FREAKY FAIRGROUND

Driving through Tallahassee, Sam was reading out an article from a local newspaper regarding a missing girl.  
"Tiffany Michaels aged 22, disappeared 5 days ago. Last seen at Maxwells Annual Fair which is held at the same place every year apparently, a clearing in the Newman woods."  
"Run it by me again why you think this is one for us?" Dean asked, turning down Blue Oyster Cult.  
"Well, while you were...occupied lastnight, I was working." Sam grinned as Dean smirked at the memories.  
"It seems that people have gone missing whenever this damn fair is in town, every year for the last 11 years by the looks of it, 17 people in total.No bodies are ever found, just sometimes the odd piece of torn clothing. Why the cops have never taken this more seriously I just dont know."  
"Maybe theyre a bit interbred here, lacking a few brain cells or something? What exactly is their take on these disappearences then?"  
"Bear attacks."  
"Right."  
"I know" Sam shook his head in disbelief. "That many people being killed by bears? Thered be nobody living here, I mean THAT would be a serious bear problem."  
"So what do we know about this last "bear attack" victim then?"  
"Not much really. She had no family to speak of, Mom died 7 years ago, father is somewhere in Nevada. No criminal record, no boyfriend. Worked at Andersons Gas Station working the register."  
"Ok, well I dont know about you but Im getting tired, Im starving and in serious need of coffee, you wanna call it a night and find a motel?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me, sure."  
It was growing dusky and Sam was weary himself, so they decided the next motel they passed would be home for the next few days at least, or until theyd found out what the hell was going on around here because whatever it was, it certainly wasnt bear attacks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The room theyd been given was cramped and smelled faintly of fried onions and chips. If it wasnt for the fact that hed just eaten a hearty meal, Deans stomach would have growled at that smell but currently, it made him want to puke. However, it was clean and it had a shower and by 11pm, they had a plan. Sam tidied the various papers away and shut down the laptop.  
"So, first thing we do tomorrow is stop by Andersons Gas Station and talk to this chick who reported her missing...Antonia Kelly."  
"Yeah," Sam yawned and ran a hand through his tousled dark hair, " but not before at least mid morning though dude?"  
Dean tutted but didnt argue. Sam didnt sleep too good most nights, but that was another story.  
He did manage to sleep for longer than usual though and just the two nightmares aswell, things were looking up. After a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and the obligatory mugs of steaming coffee they set off for Andersons.

Antonia Kelly had lived in Tallahassee all of her 23 years. She had a happy childhood and was having a happy adulthood until recently. 6 days ago her work mate and good friend Tiffany had dissappeared while the two of them were enjoying a wild night at Maxwells Annual Fair.  
Shed known Tiffany for 4 years, since she started her part time position at the gas station and had taken to her right away, discovering a mutual love of classic rock and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a thought which always made her laugh. Not now though. Now that simple thought tore her heart out.  
She was deep in thoughts of good times theyd shared when her boss Joe called her to come to the counter.

Approaching the three men standing there, the tallest stranger smiled at her and the other grinned widely then remembered that she was probably in no mood for one of his killer smiles, so he attempted a more subtle smile and it hurt like hell to do that. He was a sucker for pretty girls...well...any girls really, he had to admit. Hey, he was a healthy male, what could he do but admire their beauty and perfection? He liked what he saw, she was short and petite with the most amazing big blue eyes hed ever seen and they were heavily rimmed with black kohl. She was wearing extremely tight jeans and a black AC/DC skinny T, with bright pink battered converse. What he couldnt see was her hair as it seemed to be tucked up into a black and white truckers cap, and he wondered what it was going to be like underneath. Altogether she had a sort of unconventional look but it worked for him.

Antonia looked at them. Two tall men, though one was a good deal taller than the other. Joe introduced them as Detective Briscoe and Detective Curtis and never batted an eyelid. Antonia somehow managed not to smirk. She wasnt surprised Joe bought that, he didnt strike her as the tv watching type but she actually worshipped the Hallmark channel and loved to watch Law & Order. The most surprising thing though was that evidentally so did these two strangers standing infront of her now, attempting to pass themselves off as tv cops! That almost made her laugh out loud but she didnt. She couldnt, not just yet. She knew they werent legit and up to now, the real cops hadnt taken Tiffanys disappearence as anything other than the usual bear attack crap anyway, making finding out what happened to Tiffany a non starter, so this fueled her decision to hear them out.  
"Look, I know youre both bogus, but I would like to know who you really are and why youre interested in Tiffany since nobody else is. So I will talk to you, after my shift though, ok? I get off at 4. Theres a diner across the street, Ill see you in there just after." With that, Antonia turned and walked into the store room, spying out from a tiny hole in the partition wall to watch for them leaving. When they were safely out of the way she came back out front and watched them get into a shiny black Chevy Impala. Well, she thought, if they turn out to be a couple of assholes at least they have great taste in cars...and she had to admit, they were a very sexy couple of potential assholes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had an hour to kill so they sat in the car playing name that song from random lyrics. Sam didnt stand a chance, not being a fan of classic rock himself and typically Dean chose this genre for his lyrics of choice.  
"You do realise that you listen to mullet rock? Youre a sad person Dean," but he said this with humour. Dean playfully slapped him round the head in response.  
At 4pm they locked the Impala and crossed to the diner. There were a good few empty booths but they chose one that had a view of Andersons so they could watch to see if Antonia was going to show.  
At 4:03pm she came out and crossed the forecourt heading towards the diner. She pulled off her cap, shook her waist long black hair free and Dean almost lost the ability to speak.  
Elbowing Sam in the ribs he said "check out Morticia!" and stared at her with his jaw hanging open till she entered. She looked around, spotted them and crossed to their booth, choosing to sit next to Sam. She smiled first at Sam then at Dean, who decided that now it was acceptable to give her the benefit of the full on, mega watt killer smile. It had the desired affect, she actually blushed and looked down. Oh Dean was going to enjoy getting to know Antonia.

A man who looked to be in his 60s walked over to their booth. He was wearing an apron bearing the name Big Sals over his red and white striped shirt.   
"Hey Toni, howre ya doing today kid?"  
"Not bad Sal, not bad," she replied, giving him a small but sad smile.  
"You just take things one day at a time, its all ya can do hon."  
" I know."  
"So who are your buddies here?" he asked, smiling at Sam and Dean.  
Antonia paused and looked beseechingly at both men and it was Sam who chose to come to her rescue.  
"Im Sam and this is my brother Dean. Were Antonias cousins from out of town." Sam gave Big Sal a winning smile. "We were just passing through but when we heard about Tiffany, we figured wed stick around a couple of days, give Toni some support." Another winning smile.  
"Well thats real nice of you boys, shes a good girl is Toni." Damn right Dean thought but wisely kept it to himself.  
"So what can I get you three? We have an awesome apple pie this afternoon."  
"Sal, you know I can never refuse your apple pie," Antonia said and grinned, for what she thought was the first time in 6 days.  
"Boys?"   
"Yes Sir, and two coffees please."  
"Coming up. Your usual Toni?"  
"Please Sal, thatd be great."   
Dean watched Sal walk away and approach another booth and then turned his attention back to Antonia. Another killer smile was beamed her way.  
"So Antonia, or do you prefer Toni? You watch Law & Order then?"  
Now she laughed, she couldnt help it. Dean was pushing certain buttons.  
"I actually prefer Antonia, I just let Sal off cos hes a diamond. And yes, Im a hardcore Hallmark viewer. Joe was none the wiser though, you could have said you were Starskey and Hutch and hed have bought it," she giggled, thinking of sweet old Joe.  
"So, we should tell you who we are and why were here," Sam said "but well do that after the pie is here, less interruptions then," he smiled.  
Antonia couldnt wait for the explanation, somehow she had a feeling it was going to be a weird one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the diner and talked for hours, got through a fair amount of refreshments too. Antonia learned about what the brothers did for a "living", was in awe of such things existing, a little feaked out by it too but interested all the same. She also learned why they were intersted in this particular case.  
"This fair, its always held at the Newman Woods, right?"  
"Yeah, every year since it started. That was about 10 or 11 years ago."   
"11 yeah, I did a bit of research. Since Maxwells first came to town, there have been unexplained deaths every year since, 17 in total. The cops like to think its bear attacks, nice and easy for them to pass off," Sam said somewhat cynically, " but the strange thing is, wherever else Maxwells goes, these deaths havent happened."  
"So it doesnt take a genius to work out that its something to do with Tallahassee then?" Antonia stated. Dean was impressed and smiled at her.  
"Or more specifically, something to do with Newmans woods."  
"I agree Dean, but I dont think we can rule out the people who run the fair. Who knows if theyve got issues with the place in general and like to take a few out everytime they hit town? Sounds a long shot but we should check it out."  
Dean looked at Antonia. "The fair is still in town, right?"  
"Yeah, its here until tomorrow night."  
Looking as excited as a small child, Dean looked at both Antonia and Sam and asked "Whos for a night at the fair then?"

They picked Antonia up at 8pm at her apartment. She was inwardly grinning like the Cheshire Cat at driving in this car and stroked the leather upholstery where she was sitting in the back. Dean watched her in the mirror and couldnt resist asking her if she liked his pride and joy.  
She looked slightly embarrased and blushed again but had to complement him on it. "It is pretty hot yeah."  
Dean was finding this slightly shy girl extremely attractive and the blushing was definitely doing it for him. He was used to full on girls so Antonia was a breath of fresh air for him. Sensing a challenge but in the nicest possible way, he grinned at her again.

You could hear the fairground before you actually rounded the bend into Newmans woods and saw it in all its technicolour glory. Parking up, they all got out and headed for the ticket booth. The bassline of the deafeningly loud RnB that was playing resounded in their chests, making Antonia feel almost breathless. She loved fairgrounds, the ecclectic mix of smells excited her: candyfloss and popcorn, frying onions and fuel smells. The different sounds of happy patrons screaming with delight and adrenalized terror, the bell of the strong man game ringing again and again, the varying noises coming from the arcade games. The best thing for her though was seeing the looming rides rise up into the prussian blue sky, twinkling and blinking with multicoulored bulbs, as if they were infact living and breathing things.  
Sam decided that it would be easier and would make more sense if they split up and had a look around the place, see if they could sense anything out of the ordinary. Knowing his brother as well as he did and reading his mind before he could speak, he suggested Antonia head off with Dean. Dean handed Sam the EMF meter and they shared a knowing look between them.  
"See you back here in about an hour then. Youve got your cell on yeah?"  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, "yeah Sammy boy, its on."  
Sam laughed and turned right, heading towards the dodgems. Dean and Antonia decided to try out some rides, strictly as reasearch of course. It was Deans choice to start with the Ferris Wheel, thinking they could at least talk on that thing.  
Antonia looked down as they rose slowly into the night. Looking down at all the tented tops and rides, she thought it resembled a childrens play set of sorts.  
Dean surreptitiously got a feel of her amazing hair by sliding his arm around the back of her, letting it rest there. It didnt seem to bother her which was a good start.  
"Im really sorry about Tiffany, I know how much it hurts to lose somebody close to you."  
She turned to look at him, wondered who it was hed lost. "Its the not knowing thats the hardest to deal with. How do you learn to move on if you dont know what exactly happened to someone?" You dont ever move on sweetheart, Dean thought.  
"I know, believe me I do. Sam and me, well were gonna do our best to help you with that, ok?"   
"Thanks Dean. Weve only just met and youre being so kind, I really appreciate that." She smiled at him.  
A little while later they walked among the stalls, some selling gargantuan soft toys, others selling fake watches and sunglasses.  
They talked some more about what Sam and Dean came up against and the constant moving on. "You must find it difficult making friends and having relationships? Dont you miss that?"  
"Hell I miss relationships yeah, they never last cos we dont stay in any given place for long. One time I did come very close to staying put, very close." He looked sad for a brief moment then said "But ya know, there are always evil asses to kick so we have to move on, and that brings more bonuses." He grinned at her, had her heart speeding up, shed never seen a grin sexier than his.  
"What kind of bonuses?"  
"The more places we go, the more hot chicks we meet!" He winked at her and she playfully punched him in the arm. "Though youre the prettiest Ive met in a long time." He started into her blue eyes then his gaze travelled down to her mouth. He saw another blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked at her feet. Damn that was so appealing! And hed give anything to get his hands in that long, long hair.  
"Sams prettier though, blood is thicker than water." She looked up and laughed hard.  
"You know what else is hard to deal with too? Ive just lost a really close friend and I should be sad...I mean I AM sad dont get me wrong, this is one of the worst times of my life...but Ive enjoyed being with you today...youve made me feel good and made me laugh a lot and I feel like I shouldnt be laughing at a time like this but I cant help it...does that make me a bad person?"  
"Sweetheart, youve not forgotten Tiffany, youre just living and dealing with things in your own way and if youre laughing then you must need to. Dont fight it, life is too hard at the best of times, and she wouldnt want to see you sad, would she? Youre not committing any crime here Antonia." He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and smiled. Her insides turned to jelly. She sighed and smiled.  
"Its your fault anyway, youve made me feel this way," she nudged him gently, "but youre right."  
"Hey, Im always right!"  
"Why dont I doubt that? So, it must be almost time to meet up with Sam again. Have we got time to go on the Ghost Train first?" She loved the fear mixed with the excitement of the Ghost Train.  
"Sure! Come on then," he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowds "but dont grab onto me too hard, ok?...well...you can if you want..."  
He enjoyed the ride, she tried her best not to overreact and be brave but she ended up almost sitting in his lap and squeezing his hand so hard he thought it would break, and he could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Yeah, he liked the Ghost Train!

Sam found them just as they were leaving the ride. He hadnt come across anyone unusual and none of the EMF readings were out of the ordinary considering where they were. Dean had to admit to himself that hed paid more attention to Antonia than to the task at hand, but he was more inclined to think the problem was in the woods rather than here anyway.Still he felt guilty. Certainly Dad would have been spitting blood and he didnt feel too good about himself but how often did he have a break from everything and just enjoy himself? Not often enough, neither of them did. However, he did make a promise to himself to get his head back in gear from now on.  
At 10pm they decided to call it a night and dropped Antonia back home, agreeing to check out the woods next time. On the ride back to the motel Sam mocked Deans obvious lust for the girl and recieved a slap around the head again.  
"Youre just jealous bro!"  
Sam shook his head and smiled. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sam did more research on the laptop and also kept on checking out Dads journal. Lastnight theyd talked and both agreed that whatever was going on it had to do with the woods, so Sam was checking out woods/forest dwelling demons/spirits.He thought he was onto something.  
"You know, I think we might be dealing with a Wendigo here."  
"Dad mentioned a Wendigo in his journal one time, I remember seeing it."  
"Yeah, in Minnesota back in 90. The story goes, they were once human and cannibalism turned them into these creatures. Lost in the woods, a group on a hunt would run out of food and starve to death, only the last remaining hunter would eat the flesh of one of the dead men out of desperation and the more human flesh he ate over time, he would gain supernatural powers etc, becoming a Wendigo. Lots of cultures believe that cannibalism can give a person certain abilities like incredible speed and strength, even immortality. A wendigo is an almost perfect hunter, especially at night. It knows its territory inside out so its extremely difficult to hide from one. Youd probably hear it crashing through the trees and it can actually mimick voices it hears, which is probably why its killed so many people, it shouts for help and they go running towards the voice, other sources say they have an inhuman roar. Theres another thing though. Theyre always hungry and know how to survive long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time but when its awake it will keep some of its victims alive, storing them so that it can eat whenever it wants."  
"Well, it sounds likely but is there any other reason to thinks its a Wendigo? Im thinking of the torn clothing thats been reported, you know?"  
"They leave trails...claw marks on tree trunks as they crash about the forest...Im guessing torn clothing would be found aswell."  
"Yeah. Tell me how we can kill this son of a bitch then?"  
"Some people believe theyre made entirely of ice, so melting its heart works...the only other ways to kill it are with iron, steel or silver."  
"Not too bad then, we have half of those 4 things covered. Well take silver bullets and some flare guns."   
"And hope they work."  
Dean grinned at Sam, "Theyll work alright, were gonna finish this bastard off."

They would go and sort out this Wendigo tonight, not giving it chance to get another victim. Dean had been thinking all day, there was something eating away at him and he made a decision. He was going over to Antonias apartment to tell her his thoughts. Not that he wasnt looking for an excuse to go and see her anyway.  
He climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Admiring his reflection in the glass of her door, he rang the bell. He hoped shed be in, it was 4:30pm so he was guessing she would be. He rang again. This time he heard footsteps running towards the door and it opened a fraction...then closed again. Shit! thought Antonia, really bad timing!  
"Antonia its me, Dean."  
"I know...just hang on a second." She sounded flustered and he wondered what shed been doing, hoped it wasnt what his mind was now thinking!  
She opened the door properly and he saw instantly that it wasnt what his dirty mind had been thinking (phew!) but that shed been taking a shower (double phew!)!  
"Hi", he flashed her his best grin yet. Her hair was wet and she was pink and glistening and wrapped in a white fluffy towel. Dean thought he now knew what heaven looked like. Smelled like too.  
"Hi Dean," she was puce in the face with embarrassment but opened the door wider for him to enter, "Im sorry, come on in and Ill just go and put something on."  
"Please, no. I wouldnt hear of it."  
She laughed.  
"Two minutes ok? Go on through to the sitting room."  
"Thanks."  
She reappeared wearing an oversized t-shirt and was towelling her hair.  
"You want a coffee?"  
"Love one."  
When she came back with the two mugs she put them down on the coffee table and sat next to him on the sofa. They made friendly small talk, and all the time Deans eyes were lingering on her thighs. Then he told her what they thought they were dealing with in the forest. Shed never heard anything so disgusting and damn weird!  
"Theres something else though, which is really why Im here." He told her about the Wendigo keeping some of its victims alive.  
"I figured youd want to know Tiffany might still be alive, even if it is a remote chance."  
She felt herself losing her control, all the frustration and worry and grief coming to a head. The more she thought about Deans words, the more the tears threatened to come. She tried to fight them but she couldnt and one trailed down her cheek.  
"Awww hey, come here." He hated to see a girl cry, it was worse when hed caused the tears. He pulled her over onto his knees. She didnt resist, she so needed this release and comfort, felt a need to be in strong arms...and Deans arms were very strong. The more safe she felt in his arms the more the tears flowed, until she was sobbing uncontrollably. Dean stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words until the tears reached their natural end. Eventually she trusted herself to ask him something.  
"What will it have been doing to her if she is still alive? She could have been tortured everyday since it got her!"  
"I dont know hon, really I dont. If I were you I wouldnt even think about that. Tell you what though, I wouldnt blame you if you didnt want to come along later. This is one mean mother, its not gonna be a cake walk." She didnt want to go, couldnt think of any worse scenario to deal with, but she was going, she was certain of that.  
"Thanks, but Im going with you. I m terrified but I want to be there for Tiffany if shes...well...ya know."  
"I know. I admire your guts Antonia," he stroked her hair back off her face, "I like that quality in a girl." She cringed, not at his words but at the attention he was paying her. The "post balling your eyes out" look was never a good one.  
"I must look so ugly right now." She laughed to cover her shame.  
"No, never." He changed her position on his knees to one where she was straddling him. He took her face in his hands and rubbed his thumb over her mouth softly. Bringing her face down to his he kissed her eyes, tasting the salty tears still lingering on her lashes. He felt her intake of breath and then her sigh. Eskimo kissing her (never did she think THAT could be so hot) she put both hands behind his sexy neck and almost dragged his mouth to hers but he still resisted her lips, continuing with his exploration of her face, every shape and contour was covered. She threw her head back and exposed the length of her neck for him. When she felt his warm lips there, her arms went limp and dropped to her sides. He kissed her just below her ears and she softly moaned with pleasure. She couldnt take much more when he moved his hands up into her hair and played with it for a while, letting the silky lengths slip through his fingers. God, hed never seen hair this good! How could you find hair hot! Oh but he did, hed been dying to get his hands in it from the first moment he saw her take off that cap she had on. Then he changed pace and half using her hair, softly dragged her mouth to his where he tasted her lips for the first time. His mouth alone reignited fires within her that had been dampened since Pete. Asshole. No! Dont think of him, not now...enjoy Dean and what hes doing to your very soul. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. She pulled off his black t-shirt and threw it behind her. Mmmmmmm the perfection of that body, she managed to free herself from his lips and licked his chest, causing him to moan. He put his hands under her t-shirt and felt the curve of her waist. When he started to lift it up she raised her arms to speed up the process of losing clothes. He almost lost his mind when he saw the unexpected tattoo. It was an elaborate dragon snaking its way along her side. He traced it with his fingers making her shiver.  
Freeing themselves of the last of their clothes, they were both crazy with need when they first made love on the sofa. It was hot, it was fast and it was furious. Round two and they managed to make it to the bedroom and it was slow and sensual this time. After the marathon they laid there together, enjoying each others warmth. Antonia had her head on Deans chest and was stroking her fingers acorss that broad chest when his cell rang. It was Sam wondering where he was, it was 8:30pm and they had no idea! Passion did make time fly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the Newman woods all 3 of their hearts were pounding, Sam and Deans from adrenaline and fear, Antonias from total and utter fear. Theyd made sure the trunk had some silver bullets and flare guns in it before setting off. Now they took a pistol each and shoved more bullets into their pockets and handed a flare gun to Antonia.  
"Lets go", Sam said and started to walk, "Antonia dont leave our sides," he said over his shoulder. "If we have to split up, you go with Dean, ok?" This had been agreed between Sam and Dean earlier, during a "where have you been for the last 4 hours?" chat.  
Antonia was looking around her for signs of a struggle or a trail. Sam and Dean were looking above them, up into the trees and into the dense foliage around them and were both straining their ears for any sounds.   
Theyd been walking for a short while when Sam found a purse, a small brown leather purse with a long shoulder strap.  
"This look familiar Antonia?" He felt awful but gave it to her and saw that she trembled. Dean saw her nerves and laid a hand on the small of her back.  
"She could still be alive, dont forget." She nodded and they moved on slowly. The deeper they got the more dense the trees became but it was easier to spot signs and trails. Dean noticed bloody scratches on a tree trunk, and further on there was a piece of bright green material caught on a branch. Antonia saw this too and knew that Tiffany had been wearing the rest of that piece of material on the night of her disappearance. Dean grew more and more doubtful about the possibility of Tiffany still being alive.  
Just then there was a rush of wind and the trees around them swayed wildly. They stopped in their tracks, Dean pulling Antonia close to him. Sam got out his gun and cocked it in readiness...nothing.  
"Stay alert Sam." More and more bloodied score marks were in the trunks and they moved along their path, it seemed logical that this was a path the Wendigo had taken.  
Sam heard a branch snap above them and looked up, but saw nothing. His heart was pumping and he made eye contact with Dean whod heard it too. Then it showed itself. It jumped down from a tree and made the most unholy noise theyd ever heard, somewhere between a growl/scream/howl and it was deafening. Antonia screamed so loudly she gave the Wendigo a run for its money in the decible stakes. Both Sam and Dean fired silver bullets at it but it was too quick. Again there was silence around them. Antonia stood there shaking and staring at where itd been a split second before. Dean took her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake.  
"Come on sweetheart, keep focused! Stick with me, youll be ok. But I need you to concentrate and stay alert. You think you can do that?"   
"Yeah," she nodded and her teeth chattered, "Im ok...kind of."  
"Youre doing good," Sam told her, "but we have to keep moving. There was movement in the trees over this way when it shot off."  
They trudged on and eventually found a cave. It was extremely well hidden but this was the skill of a Wendigo they were dealing with. Dean entered first, followed by Antonia, with Sam behind her. It stank and it was damp and freezing cold. Sam had to duck his head to go much further in. The boys had already shown Antonia how to use the flare gun and she had it ready, and both guns were now cocked. Slowly they entered the caves depths and could hear roars and chains rattling, following the noise they came into a bigger clearing. Antonia spun round at a moaning noise to the side of her and couldnt believe her own eyes.She saw her friend hanging from chains, her hands above her bound at the wrists. She was alive! She started to shout her name but it was lost in the sudden cacophany of sound all around them. It was back, it was huge and it was pissed! Never had any of them seen anything so big and ugly. It had to have been over 15 feet tall, skeleton thin and had a yellowish skin, with hideous eyes and long pointed teeth. Antonia screamed again, she couldnt help it. It seemed to irritate it even more though and it swiped a huge limb at her, knocking her clean off her feet and into the cave wall. The flare gun was on the floor at her side. Sam fired his gun at it but it dodged the bullets, such was its extreme speed. Dean didnt think he could make it across the space between where he stood and where the flare gun laid without the thing taking him off his feet either. Tiffany was desperately trying to free herself from the chains but it was useless. Dean had an idea then, the only thing he could think of that could work. He tried to tell Sam his plan as quickly as possible, all the time firing silver bullets in its direction but to no avail. Sam understood and agreed it should work. So Dean ran and made as much noise as he possibly could.  
"Chow time you freaky bastard! Come on, you want some white meat bitch! I taste good!" Christ he hoped this worked!  
Sam watched the Wendigo pass in a blur towards where Dean was making all the noise. He noticed Antonia attempting to get back on her feet, running over to help her he picked up the flare gun in one hand and pulled her up with the other.  
"Are you ok?" He looked at the bloodied gashes on her face and felt so bad for her.  
" Im alive at least. Where did Dean go?" He explained what they had planned and then left her with Tiffany. He was torn in two, hed wanted to get her down from the chains but the need to help his brother outweighed that. He asked them both if theyd be ok for a short while and they assured him yes and to go and get the bastard.

Dean ran through the cave, shouting to Sam all the time. As soon as he heard Sam answer him "Yeah Im right behind you now bro", he felt some relief. More relief came for him when he saw a suitable dead end that they could use to trap the Wendigo. Dean ran into it, the thing following him. It took a swing at him, he hit the wall hard.  
"Anytime now would be good Sammy boy!" shouted Dean, pushing up onto his feet so he could get away from the line of fire.  
"Come on then you fugly son of a bitch!" It turned at the sound of Sams shouts and met a ball of flame chest on. It screamed and roared and bellowed, shrinking in height as it melted on the spot. Lower and lower it sank until it was no longer making a sound and they watched it turn into a huge puddle of ...whatever, they didnt want to think about that and didnt fancy sticking around to examine it. They grinned at each other.  
"You toasted it bro!" Dean threw his arm around Sams shoulders and they went in search of the girls to get them the hell out of there. 

The next day, Tiffany had been checked over by a doctor and was given the all clear. They told the medic and the authorities that shed gotten lost and had found a cave to hide in. By a huge stroke of luck, all shed suffered were cuts and bruises which were to be expected if youd been hiding out in a cave for over a week.  
Antonia had tended to her own cuts as best she could, these were less easy to explain away but they didnt look too deep. Thank God. Dean was bruised badly from his meeting with the cave wall but hed suffered worse in the past, hed live alright.  
Later in the day, theyd recieved some co-ordinates from Dad. It was time to move on. Dean wanted to go sooner rather than later, the more he lingered with Antonia the harder hed find it to leave her behind, and leave her he had to. They drove over to her apartment where she was looking after Tiffany. She heard the engine and knew it was the Impala, opening the door she waited for Dean on the step. She smiled and waved to Sam who waved back. Dean walked up to her and caught her up in a massive hug. She melted against him, fighting tears again as she knew he was saying goodbye. This time she wouldnt cry infront of him, she didnt want him to remember her as a blubbering wreck. He took her face in his hands again and kissed her so passionately her legs buckled.   
"Well, I wont forget this goodbye ever," she said and smiled at him, "you have quite a skill for killer kisses as well as grins."  
Dean laughed.  
"Take care ok? I want to see you again some day." He kissed her again. "Im really happy that youve got Tiffany back alive and well. Now go on in before this gets any harder than it is...saying goodbye I mean." He flashed her one more grin and she threw back her head and laughed. Hed done her the world of good in just a couple of days. She leaned in for one last taste of him and slid her hands round to his butt, killing two birds with one stone: Getting a good feel and slipping her cellphone number into his back pocket. She didnt know if hed ever call her but she would wait and see. He walked toward the car and climbed in the drivers seat. The engine roared into life, Dean waved at her and that was the last she saw of him. Watching the back of the Impala get smaller as it cruised into the distance, she let a single tear course down her cheek.  
Back inside she checked on Tiffany who was sleeping in the spare room. She eased the door closed and made herself a coffee, taking the time out to relax for the first time since that night and allowed her thoughts to drift to Dean. Shed miss him very much, she hardly knew him but hed made a big impression on her. She was just wondering if hed call her one day when she heard movement from the spare room. Tiffany must be getting up. Antonia rose from the sofa, meeting her in the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks. Tiffany didnt look too good. She walked into the kitchen and Antonia followed her, hoping to get a better look at her in decent light. Jesus! Antonia didnt know what to do! Tiffanys skin was an unhealthy yellowish colour...a colour shed seen not more than 24 hours ago on something similar.  
"Im absolutely starving, is there any meat in the freezer?" ...

The End.


End file.
